


Tattoo and Jersey

by elusifraksi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Random & Short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusifraksi/pseuds/elusifraksi
Summary: “Oh? Jadi karena itu Omiomi mengunci diri? Bukannya minta foto, kenapa malah banting handphone dan mengunci diri? Omi aneh.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Tattoo and Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: haikyuu!! hanya milik haruichi furudate. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan hanya menyalurkan imajinasi melalui fanfiksi ini. 
> 
> A/N: maaf kalau ada typo, tapi sebisa mungkin sudah saya cek dan edit !!

Sebagai salah satu pemain voli profesional dan anggota MSBY Black Jackals, Sakusa Kiyoomi tentu selalu disesaki oleh jadwal yang padat. Dari Minggu hingga Sabtu, dari hari ke hari, dari detik ke detik, semuanya penuh. Apalagi sekarang ia harus menjadi brand ambassador untuk Adidas, salah satu perusahan pakaian olahraga terbesar di dunia. 

Jadwal pemotretannya padat, ditambah dengan latihan. Waktu tidurnya bahkan tak lebih dari empat jam. Ia merutuki kenapa pihak MSBY Black Jackals menerima tawaran untuk menjadi model perusahaan besar tersebut. Menurutnya penghasilannya sekarang ini sudah lebih dari cukup. 

Akhir pekan ini, mereka diberi waktu luang untuk berleha-leha. Kiyoomi sendiri memilih untuk tetap berada di kamar dan bergelung dengan selimut di kasurnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk ke luar kamar bahkan sekadar mengambil cemilan.

Lelaki bersurai legam itu menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata sayu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kiyoomi bosan dan lelah namun ia tidak mengantuk. Ia hanya malas untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. 

Pada akhirnya ia hanya beranjak sedikit dari posisinya untuk mengambil majalah yang menampilkan anggota Black Jackals sebagai sampul. 

Bibirnya membentuk kurva kecil. Ia membayangkan jika kekasihnya di Hyogo melihatnya menjadi model untuk perusahaan besar itu. Apa reaksi yang akan diberikannya? Kiyoomi semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika sekelebat bayangan wajah datar yang memerah sedang menatap ke arahnya. 

Sabtu pagi Kiyoomi diawali dengan kegilaannya dalam berimajinasi. 

Ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada notifikasi pesan masuk. Sontak Kiyoomi menoleh ke arah benda persegi itu. Ia melirik siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di pagi yang seharusnya menjadi hari luangnya. 

Ketika netranya menangkap nama pengirim pesan, dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya. Membuka notifikasi itu hingga kini ia berada di ruang obrolan.

  
 **Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Kiyoomi? 

Ia memegangi dada kirinya, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya hanya karena satu pesan itu. Berengsek, lelaki kecil yang lebih tua darinya selalu bisa membuatnya menggila kapanpun dan dengan apapun yang dilakukannya. 

**Sakusa Kiyoom** i  
Ya, Kak? 

**Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Kamu luang? 

Cepat sekali pesannya dibalas. Kiyoomi semakin meremas dadanya. Oh, Tuhan, katakan ia berlebihan atau apa, namun degupan rindu ini selalu tak bisa ia tahan. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Hari ini luang.   
Ada apa, Kak?   
Kamu kangen? 

**Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Iya... 

Kiyoomi mendadak merasa haus. Maka ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke luar kamar menuju dapur. Ia mengambil satu gelas air mineral dan kembali berjalan, namun kali ini tidak ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Kembali berbalas pesan dengan tautan hatinya. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Aku juga.   
Akhir bulan ini aku ake Hyogo.  
Mungkin? 

**Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Oh, iya?  
Oke, oke. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Masih lama :(

 **Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Enggak apa-apa, Kiyoomi.  
Oh iya.

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Hm?   
Kenapa?

 **Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Aku kepikiran mau bikin tato.

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Kenapa tiba-tiba?

 **Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Entah?  
Aku lihat majalah itu.   
Kamu punya tato di paha.  
Di pinggang juga. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Oh.  
Oh?  
Oh, oke.  
Kakak lihat majalah itu?  
Oh, ya.   
Uh.   
Bagaimana?   
Maksudku apa aku se  
Aduh, maaf.   
*Maksudku apa aku kelihatan seksi?

 **Kak Shinsuke <3**   
Yep. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Oke,!9@3  
*Oke, oke.   
Tentu boleh.

 **Kak Shinsuke <3**   
Rekomendasi tattooist? 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Sakusa Kiyoomi

 **Kak Shinsuke <3**  
Kamu bisa bikin tato? 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Ya.  
Tapi kayaknya buat Kakak cuma temporary tattoo.   
Tapi masih selalu bisa dibuat setiap hari, kok.

 **Kak Shinsuke <3**  
Oh, oke.   
Enggak apa-apa. Aku juga cuma mau nyoba.  
Tapi kamu benar bisa?

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
... Iya?  
Bukannya setiap malem aku bikin tato di badan kamu, Kak? 

**Kak Shinsuke <3**   
Kiyoomi. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Iya, iya. Maaf.   
Aku enggak bisa bikin tato lain selain tato itu. 

**Kak Shinsuke <3**   
Ah, ya sudah. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Kakak mau tato di bagian mana?

 **Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Paha?   
Dada?

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Enggak, enggak   
Enggak usah pakai tato, ya?  
Aku enggak mau tattooist itu bisa tahu bagian dalam tubuh Kakak.

 **Kak Shinsuke <3**   
Uh, oke. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Ngomong-ngomong, jersey-ku masih ada di Kakak?

 **Kak Shinsuke <3**  
Eh? Iya...

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Ah, pantas cuma ada satu di lemariku. 

**Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Mau diambil kapan? 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Lusa? Bisa Kakak kirim lewat paket, enggak?

 **Kak Shinsuke <3**  
Eung...

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
???

 **Kak Shinsuke <3**  
Jersey-nya aku pakai. 

**Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Oh, enggak apa-apa.

 **Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Aku pakai tidur...

Jemarinya berhenti bergerak. Kiyoomi menahan napas. Otaknya sudah tidak dapat mencerna apapun lagi. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah Kita Shinsuke dan jersey miliknya. Ia tahu jersey itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar dari tubuh kekasihnya, dan jika Shinsuke memakainya—oke, hentikan, Kiyoomi. Jernihkan pikiranmu. 

Tidak bisa. Kiyoomi pusing. Pikirannya seperti benang kusut. Ia membanting ponselnya ke sofa dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah suara pintu yang dikunci. 

Shoyo menatap lelaki yang lebih tua darinya dengan heran. Ia melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di sofa dengan masih ruang obrolan. 

**Kak Shinsuke <3**   
Kiyoomi?   
Kiyoomi, oke, aku minta maaf.   
Aku kangen dan kamu sibuk latihan bahkan pemotretan.   
Aku bingung mau apa dan cuma jersey ini yang ada di sini.

 **Sakusa Kiyoomi**  
Halo Kak Kita, ini Hinata! Kak Sakusa kayaknya sakit? Dia tiba-tiba banting handphone terus ngunci diri di kamar. 

**Kak Shinsuke <3 **  
Oh, oke, Hinata, terimakasih. Titip pesan kalau dia sudah keluar, tolong suruh balas pesan ini. 

Shoyo sebenarnya tidak enak untuk membuka ruang obrolan Kiyoomi dengan kekasihnya. Namun sepertinya ia harus memberitahu keadaan Kiyoomi yang aneh tiba-tiba. 

Lelaki bersurai jingga itu menatap layar ponsel yang masih di genggamannya. Ia bisa merasakan godaan iblis untuk membaca isi pesan di sana. Oh, ya Tuhan, maafkan Shoyo untuk kali ini saja. 

Obrolannya panjang sekali. Jadi ia hanya membaca pesan di hari ini. Dan apa yang membuat Kiyoomi tiba-tiba membanting ponselnya dan menguncir diri di kamar. 

Ketika ia tahu apa penyebabnya, kedua pipinya memerah. 

“Oh? Jadi karena itu Omiomi mengunci diri?” Shoyo terlonjak kaget. Di belakangnya, Atsumu ikut mengintip isi ruang obrolan antara Kiyoomi dan Shinsuke. “Bukannya minta foto, kenapa malah banting handphone dan mengunci diri? Omi aneh.” 

Ya. Shoyo setuju. Kenapa pula Kiyoomi malah mengunci diri di kamar?

**Author's Note:**

> sebenarnya ini adalah 2 prompt yang saya gabungkan menjadi satu. :D 
> 
> terimakasih sudah membaca !! :DD semoga hari kalian menyenangkan !!


End file.
